danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kaidou
Kaidou Jin (海道ジン) is one of Ban's rivals and one of the main characters of Danball Senki. Background Jin is the adopted grandson of Yoshimitsu Kaidou. His biological parents were killed in the Tokyo Bridge Collapse incident 8 years ago prior to the main storyline. Appearance Jin has black hair with a shade of gray/white on the right side. He has red eyes and wears a black and purple suit outside of a white shirt and a gray vest. He wears a pair of maroon skinny jeans. In Danball Senki W, he wears jeans and a teal shirt to match his new LBX, Triton, with a black and purple vest over it. His hair also grows a little. Personality Kaido Jin is a prodigy with a high degree of knowledge in technology. He is distant from others and tends to be silent, but he enjoys playing with LBX. Because he was raised from the rich Kaido family, he has a very social polite manner towards people, friends and otherwise. After becoming friends with Ban Yamano, he becomes more open. Plot Season 1 Jin was first seen watching one of Ban Yamano's matches in what seemed like a small tournament. He was said to be the best and the most popular LBX player by Kawamura Ami, who was also in the tournament as one of Ban's teammates, the other being Aoshima Kazuya. This part of the episode actually takes place in the future, if following the story line. His actual debut was when he goes to school in a figher jet, made everyone surprised at his entrance, especially by Daikoji Ryu, and makes eye contact with Ban Yamano. Later, he saves Achilles from Sendo Daiki's Joker by shielding it from Joker's attack by using The Emperor. He then appears in Blue Cats Cafe, entering the Underground Vicidus tournament, but ends up losing to Ban because LBX was overloaded since it could not keep up with his quick manual control. And after his loss, he tells Ban the information that could help find his father. Season 2 He saves Jesicca and Hiro from the speeding subway with his new LBX, Triton, and helps with Ban and the others to join the fight against Detector. Later, he become Jessica Kaios's coach choosen by Otacross. He then have a problem coaching Jessica because of her overconfidence. But he wanted to show Jessica that even if she is a good LBX player, she needs to learn better skill so she can do things better in her future battles. He then give Jessica a hammer-like weapon to use at Angratexas. At first, Jessica had trouble handling it, which almost make her lose. But, in the middle of the battle, Jin then courage Jessica when she almost give up and remind Jessica of her skill that she so proud of, her amazing memory. Because of that, Jessica realizes her mistake and was able to win againts her enemy, and then Jessica call Jin "coach". In the anime, he later is seen accompany Ran in her battle againts Hiro, after her argue with Yuuya. Jin teamed up with Ban and Jessica in Artemis . Gallery :Main Article: Jin Kaidou/Gallery '' Little Battlers Experience (LBX) *The Emperor is Jin 's first LBX. Due to its tenacious power and incredible speed, most of its opponents lasts only for just a matter of seconds. Its attack function is Impact Kaiser. *Emperor M2 is Jin's second LBX. This LBX is the upgraded form of The Emperor. Emperor M2 is using the best-class CPU which results for its high reaction speed and tenacious power, overwhelming Ban's Achilles even in V-mode. Its attack function is Impact Kaiser. *Proto Zenon is Jin 's third LBX developed by Cyber Lance. Proto Zenon is a prototype for the next generation of LBXs. It uses a Beetle H2 for its CPU, Devil Tail V3, and Devil Horn X. Its processing speed is seven times greater than a normal LBXs.This LBX is not meant for just any player to use. And it's not compatible with the traditional CCM.Its Attack Function is Break Gazer. *Zenon is Jin 's fourth LBX. Zenon was developed by Cyber Lance. Using Proto Zenon's data, Cyber Lance created this new generation LBX. This Zenon was made with the ultimate specs, just for Jin. Its Attack Function is Break Geyser. In it's Alternative Mode,it can use an Attack Function called Omega Explosion'.''' *Triton is Jin 's fifth LBX.Triton was developed by Cyber Lance specifically for Kaidou Jin.It's equipped with a hammer,and in order for it to keep up with Jin's command speeds,it's a new generation LBX that was given a non-standard data processing ability. Its Attack Function is Ocean Blast. 012.jpg|The Emperor Emperor M2 6.jpg|Emperor M2 Proto Zenon.jpg|Proto Zenon 003.jpg|Zenon 023.jpg|Triton Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Innovator Category:Seeker Category:NICS Category:Protagonists Category:Test Player Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Rivals Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:Rivals